


Unexpected Interruption

by Vociferous_Chaos



Series: One-Shots and Shorts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, Phoenix Rising, it's obviously leading into something, my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vociferous_Chaos/pseuds/Vociferous_Chaos
Summary: Ethan's persistent and has ways on making Alex take a break
Relationships: Alex/Ethan
Series: One-Shots and Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685848
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected Interruption

Alex was pacing the library with a book in his hand, flipping through the pages to find a certain spell. He huffed in impatience as he flipped through the pages, frustrated that he couldn’t find what he was looking for. He was dragged from his thoughts when he heard rapidly approaching footsteps and then he was being tackled to the ground, his ‘attacker’ now on top of him and pinning his arms to either side of his head.

Ethan was looking at him with a bright smile, giggling as Alex gave him an unimpressed look. “Oh, come on, Xan. Don’t give me that look.” Ethan was still giggling as he released Alex’s arms, but he remained straddling his waist. “You’re overworking yourself. Take a break.” 

Alex huffed as he let his head fall back against the ground, staring up at the ceiling. “Honey, you know the advantages we’ll gain if we find this spell.” Alex wiggled around a bit underneath Ethan, not noticing the way Ethan’s breath hitched when their hips consequently rolled together. He stopped though when he realized he wasn’t going to get out unless he physically moved Ethan himself.

“I just- I think you need to take a break. You’ve been looking nonstop for ages,” Ethan muttered a bit, coughing awkwardly. Alex looked up at him and tilted his head, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“You good?” Alex asked, raising a brow at Ethan’s quick response of nodding his head. Alex brushed it off though, wiggling around again to get out from under Ethan. This time, he did notice the catch in Ethan’s breath and he smirked. He put his hands on Ethan’s hips and moved him back a bit before sitting up so the two of them were face to face. “Something you want, my dear?” He questioned, loving the way Ethan’s face erupted into a dark blush.

Ethan cleared his throat and pushed off of Alex, standing up and turning away from him. “Nothing you can do in a public place.” Ethan turned back to Alex with an innocent smile. “And certainly not something you can do with a book in your hand.” He turned back around and sashayed away, making sure to put emphasis on the exaggerated swaying of his hips. He smiled to himself when he heard Alex scramble to his feet behind him and then heard his footsteps quickly gaining on him. “What happened to looking for the spell?”

Alex looked at Ethan and Ethan saw the look in Alex’s eyes, making him suppress a shudder. He was in for a treat. “I have more important matters to attend to,” He said nonchalantly before looking ahead.

“And those matters would be?”

Ethan hadn’t been expecting it when he was suddenly boxed between Alex’s arms against one of the few bare walls of the library, his boyfriend’s lips on his. He let out a soft moan before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck. “Teaching my love not to interrupt me while I work.” Oh yeah, Ethan was definitely in for a treat.


End file.
